As a Plot Thickens
by willowtree16
Summary: Harry plots, finds out about the real severus then feels guilty. SSHP Slash sensitive snape.
1. Chapter 1

-1As the plot thickens

Disclaimer: I'm not making a single dime. All of these lovely characters belong to J.K.R.

Warnings: SLASH, Dominance, unexpected sub, severe OOC

BETA: oli...

Rating: M

Categories: romance, drama

Summery: Harry plots, finds out about the true Severus, then feels guilty

"Seamus, Dean I need a favor." Harry said as he pull the two boys into a secluded corner of the Gryffindor common room

"Sure Harry what's up?"

"I sort of have a situation I need Seamus' help with." Harry said nervously

"Name it mate."

"Well it's kind of personal, you know I have been sneaking out to see someone, right?"

"Of course mate, you're gone like every night and when you are here your moaning in your sleep." Seamus only said the last part to tease Harry, because in truth the fact that Harry was either elsewhere or moaning in his sleep did please the sixth year Gryffindor boys, since Harry wasn't there to wake them up with his nightmares about Voldermort.

"Well this person is a teacher and he broke up with me because he thinks I'm too young to have a serious relationship with, since I haven't seen the world and shagged anyone besides him or some rubbish." the two boys in front of Harry didn't know what to say so they wisely chose to stay quite. They looked at each other silently agreeing that Harry was completely insane.

"Where do we come in on this hairball scheme of yours Harry?" Dean asked' Seamus smirked at his boyfriends' choice of words.

"Well if I have your permission I'd like to borrow Seamus,"

Dean looked positively infuriated. "Just to make him jealous" Harry quickly added, Dean lightened up a little but not much.

"Let me get this straight, no pun intended you want to borrow my boyfriend, to make your ex-boyfriend, who is a teacher, jealous?" Harry nodded.

"You're a crazy bastard Harry."

"There's one more thing you need to know before you say yes and it has to stay secret." both boys nodded. The man I've been seeing is Severus Snape." Dean look like he was going to pass out cold, while Seamus looked delighted but still has a small trace of fear in his eyes. The Irish boy started to grin from ear to ear at the thought of tormenting his most hated professor.

"This is great, of course I will, but out of everyone in this school why come to me for such a pleasurable task? Lavender and Parvati were on there way to the girls dorms when they heard a boy in their year talking about performing pleasurable tasks on Harry Potter. They decided that they would listen to the juiciest bit of gossip they had heard all year.

"Because I can count on your experience, besides I'm sure you will put up a good show."

"Meet me by the lake at 10 "

"I can't wait." Harry said with a broad grin

-----------------------------

As Harry walked to the lake he saw a shadowy figure standing in front of the lake.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry I'm late."

"No it's ok. You know this is the craziest thing I've ever done, or rather, will do." Harry and Seamus just grinned at each other.

-----------------

Lavender and Parvati sat at the window in Gryffindor tower, watching Harry and Seamus walk down the lake and towards the forbidden forest. Choosing rumors to spread tomorrow, on why Harry was going to the forbidden forest with Seamus, and how long their 'fling' was going to last.

-----------------

Harry felt horrible when he woke up; his head was throbbing and his mouth dry. All he wanted to do was go back to bed and die there. When he looked in the mirror he saw that he looked as bad as he felt. He looked pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have been talking with Seamus about Quidditch until one in the morning. 'Damn, how the hell am I going to convince Severus that I'm responsible enough to be with him, if I can't even take care of myself? Not only that, but no one, I mean no one, could seduce anyone looking like this. I look like I had a few rounds with a large bear!' Harry thought as the door to the dormitory flung open.

"Harry come on. You need to eat breakfast. You look horrible; I can't believe that you stayed up that late. Oh well, you made your bed and now you have to sleep in it. Come on breakfast is almost over." Hermione said in a rush

As Harry walked into the Great Hall a pair of obsidian eyes looked at Harry in concern. He had never seen Harry like this. Severus' worry was soon replaced with anger when Harry sat down to an equally poor looking Seamus Finnigan.

As the head of Slytherin house Severus had always heard all of the latest rumors from his young Slytherins. Severus had always had low self worth but he thought enough of himself to know that if Harry cared for him at all he would have waited longer before he started shagging someone else. Even if Severus and Harry only had sex once, which wasn't penetrative the dark eyed man had always believed that Harry wasn't the type to just start sleeping with someone he had no emotional connection to. Unless Harry and Finnigan had been together before he had caught Harry's eye, and he was just something Harry had on the side. The potion masters' subconscious knew that, that was ridiculous but his subconscious was too busy battling his conscious, and loosing by far. Everyone's most hated teacher wasn't the arrogant, power hungry, sadist that everyone thought he was. Quite the opposite actually, ever since he was growing up he never got the love and caring that a human being needs to grow into a healthy adult as he got older things only got worse. Harry had known that the head of Slytherin house wasn't as emotionally strong as he let on, but he never let Harry see how vulnerable he truly was, in the month and a half that they were together. The dark man got up swiftly in order to get to the safety of his classroom, so he could pull him self together. He had class in 10 minutes and today they were brewing a mild truth potion, meaning that the infamous potions master needed to have his wits about him, especially when it's a seventh year Gryffindor/ Slytherin double period that contained his ex lover.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2 Putting the Plan into Action

The trio shuffled into the potions lab, with Ron and Hermione keeping themselves company while Harry and Seamus flirted. Hermione and Ron really didn't understand why Harry was flirting with Seamus as it was obvious that Harry wasn't really into it. And up until a few weeks ago Hermione was sure that their was someone else that Harry was interested in, sometimes boys really confused her, and she often brought this to Rons attention. Severus entered the classroom with his usual glare in place. Stalking into the classroom as menacingly as humanly possible. Well, that's what most of the students thought anyway.

"Potter, Finnigan this is a potions class, if the two of you must flirt do it when no one is forced to watch you. 20 points from Gryffindor, for disgusting displays of affection, in a public forum." Snape snarled, far more snappish than normal.

"See it's already working." Seamus said happily, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was getting to torture Snape and he couldn't get in trouble for it, well not more than the subtraction of points from Gryffindor and detentions, but he could easily survive those. But Harry's thoughts were that it was working a little too well. Underneath Severus' mask he could see that Severus was really upset, causing Harry to seriously rethink doing this at all. For the first half of Severus' lesson Harry was totally lost in thought. Then their was a sharp, pain in his foot that snapped him out of his musings. He turned to look at the culprit, which was Hermione, of course, who was kindly reminding him that whatever was going on inside his head it probably wouldn't help him to succeed in making this potion. As the class got to work Severus sat down and contemplated his life. Nearly forty-five and what did he have to show for it? Nothing of value in his the opinion the only part of his life that was worth any real value at all was Harry. But no use crying over spilt milk, Harry had moved on to Finnigan, which was what he wanted for Harry. A normal relationship with someone his own age that could give him what he needs, to be strong for him. Harry had enough to deal with without tying himself down to someone twice his age, that was broken, beyond repair. That was what Severus told himself every time he wanted to go to Harry and beg him to take him back. Harry had always made him feel incredibly loved, every time they were together Harry would always show Severus how much he cared, it was in his eyes, Harry's face was always so expressive, Severus wasn't sure which was more expressive about Harry his hands or his face. And Severus didn't mean it in a sexual nature either, he thought of it as Harry gently caressed his face, or put his hands though Severus' hair. Or the way Harry held his hand, he done it in promise that he would never leave Severus, and that he would never take Severus for granted. Harry managed to do things for Severus that made him feel special and loved without making him feel weak or less of man. Severus knew that their would never be another man in his life that would ever compare to Harry so he wasn't even going to try to find one, he knew that it would be a fruitless pursuit. Even though he knew that Harry wasn't his anymore, it was so hard not to be jealous, when he seen the love of his life court another. Severus was drawn out of his thoughts by the loud ringing of the bell, signaling that class was finally over. Severus' day only got worse as his day went on having to listen to students whispering about his Harry and that stupid Finnigan boy. As lunch finally rolled around Harry was still deeply worried about Severus' behavior today, he heard from other students that Severus was in a very aggressive mood. When Harry was walking to the great hall he overheard to Hufflepuff girls talking about how Severus had put two boys in detention for a week, with Filch, for talking about him. It was then when Harry knew that what he was doing was not only insanity but it was hurting the man he loved above all else. It was then that he decided that he needed to confront Severus about this destructive pattern. Harry walked down the hall carefully thinking of what he would say to Severus. During those moments that he was walking down to the dungeons Harry wasn't very sure of a lot of different things, but one of the things that he was defiantly sure of was that he really needed Severus to take him back. With all of the physical and emotional abuse that he had to go through growing up, he needed Severus to make him feel loved and special the way no one else could. Being 'The boy who lived' didn't make Harry feel special in the slightest, but his time with Severus always made him feel genuinely loved for who he was, not for something he did that he could only remember when a dementor was near. The closer he got to Severus' door the sweatier his palms got. This was the defining moment, when they would lay all of their cards on the table, Harry could feel it. He slowly went to knock on the door, already fearing the worst.

"Come back tomorrow." Severus called angrily

" It can't wait." Harry called back. That did the trick, not more than a few moments later the door flung open with Snape standing in front of the it looking down at Harry very menacingly. Harry merely squeezed through the gap between Severus and the door saying,

"That doesn't work anymore." Which made Severus growl deep in his throat.

"Why are you here? Don't you have some random boys to grope or snog or what ever it is that you hormonal time bombs do?."

"You have no idea how sorry I am that I did that to you." Harry said with his eyes full of unshed tears.

"And what gave you the impression that you did something fowl against my person?"

"I flirted with Seamus to get you jealous so you'd want me again, I know it was stupid and foolish, and immature, but when I'm with you I can't think straight, and when I think about you my skin, every fiber of my being hums, I get excited and nervous all at the same time. Excited that I'm seeing you again, but nervous that you're too good to be true," Severus snorted. "that one day you will see I'm not what your looking for in a mate, that you could never love me. I need you Severus I know that I'll never find anyone else like you, that can do the things you can, or thinks the way that you do. You may not be perfect but your perfect for me, please, stop trying to be noble and take what's yours, because no matter what you say now or ever my body, mind and soul will always be yours. I love you and will continue to do so even after the day I die." by now Harry was crying and Severus was close to it himself.

"I love you too." the Potions Master said in the smallest whisper, making it almost impossible for Harry to hear. Harry got up and sat on the lap of the head of Slytherin house wrapping himself around him as tight as he possibly could. Harry started to kiss the older man every where that he could reach, before Severus finally connected Harry's lips with his own. They stayed this way for Several minutes before Harry's lover broke the kiss, in order to get some much needed breath. Before he began anew, he picked Harry up with one hand while using the other to push everything off of his desk sending paper flying and ink well smashing loudly on the floor. Sitting himself on the desk still holding Harry.

"Make love to me, right here."

"Are you sure, this is a big step for us to take."

"Please Harry, I need it." What happen next was a sequences of touches and kisses that sent each to the moon and back. After resting for a few moments Severus sent Harry to get ready for his next class with promises of a long talk tomorrow in which they would be able to sort everything out. Harry practically skipped to his next class which just so happened to be Herbology.

"Harry, where have you been, you missed lunch, and we were all frightfully worried, that you were kidnapped or worse you should have told someone where you had gone to." Hermione said hugging Harry. Although he thought that it more resembled squeezing the life out of him. But with everything that just happen, Harry couldn't really complain

"Harry just for the record, I wasn't worried, I knew you would be alright. Hermione's just a worry wart." Ron said smiling.

"Thank you Ron. And I was with Snape. He gave me a detention, so he was thinking of when I was busiest to give it to me."

"Oh Harry what did you do to get him angry this time?"

"I think the better question is why do you look so happy after getting yourself a detention with the slimy git?" Harry frowned, but still replied

"I'll explain everything tonight; there are too many people around right now." Both Ron and Hermione looked at him oddly, but they both nodded. On his way to Defense against the Dark Arts Harry couldn't hide his giddiness as he entered his destination he saw that Seamus was already sitting down with dean talking happily.

"Hey Seamus,"

"Hey Harry."

"Listen we made up, so we don't need to pretend anymore, thank you for your help." Harry said wearing one of the biggest grins he had worn in ages. He hugged Seamus, then he proceeded to go sit next to Ron and Hermione. Seamus however was not happy about it. He had really enjoyed flirting and being around Harry so much. So he turned to Dean who was of course sitting right next to him and said.

"I think we should see other people."


	3. Chapter 3

-1  
Dean couldn't believe it. He was in a state of utter shock, but when he snapped out of it he could tell it wasn't going to be pretty.

"What! What do you mean you want to see other people!"

"Mr. Thomas I must ask you to be quite, before I take points."

"That isn't fair, she'd take points from Slytherin without a warning." Harry mumbled to Hermione, who was nodding in agreement, although she didn't see why he brought it up, Slytherins and Gryffindors have been fighting for over 500 years.

"Can we talk about this later?" Seamus said trying, for once, to not draw attention to himself

"No, we cannot talk about this later?"

"Listen, we're in two different places."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"It means that you are a loser, compared to the true love of my life."

"Which is who?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, if you feel the need to carry on this discussion then you can do it when my class has ended.

"You'll find out soon enough wont you?" Seamus whispered back to Dean.

"Is it Harry? Because you know he's seriously in love with Snape, and always will be." As soon as he mentioned Harry being in love with Snape Professor McGonagall gasped and the rest of the class was either stunned into silence or gossiping like there was no tomorrow. Harry however began banging his head loudly on his desk, which caused Ron and Hermione to stop defending him and check to see if he was ok.

"It's ok Harry after they get done making crazy rumors for a week or so then life will go on as normal, like it usually does when a new rumor is started about you."

"Yeah mate listen to Hermione, don't worry Harry I know it seems bad but eventually everyone will come to their since and realize that you will always hate the Greasy Git, then when they do it will be fine.

"He's not greasy for your information he's takes two showers a day." Harry said defensively but then quickly covered his mouth.

"Harry please tell me you're not sleeping with a teacher, I know your potions grades are low but this is wrong on so many levels, I'm sure if we study harder-"

"It's not about grades, if it was don't you think my results would be getting better not worse? Besides Professor Dumbledore marks my assignments now. Now that we're together he doesn't want to show any favoritism. I love him with all of my heart and soul, and I will fight for him as long or hard as need be."

Ron just sat back and watched everything play out, with a look of shock on his face.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor." But no one heard as they were all two busy fighting to pay their transfiguration Professor any notice

"Two men being together is just wrong. There's a certain balance that heterosexual relationships have that a homosexual one can never have. I don't understand, what happen to make you think that you're gay?" she whispered the word gay like it was the dirtiest word she had ever uttered. " I know things with you-know-who are really rough but this isn't the answer. Those People don't have loving caring relationships, despite what you've been told." Harry's eyes were full of tears,. If it had been anyone else he would have said go to hell and probably beat them up, but this was Hermione the one who he told everything, well except that he was gay. "I know that you've been experimenting lately, but even men who are completely straight do that at our age, but when you go professing your love, then its gone too far Harry. When other people do it it's one thing, but I really care about you and can't let you go through the self destructive faze."

"That's enough, Hermione in case you haven't noticed in the six years that you've been in the wizarding world, let me inform you that it's normal and almost expected for two men or women of proper age to 'experiment' as you call it."

"Thank you Ron." Harry said sounding genuinely grateful.

"Don't' thank me yet, I'm still angry with you, for not telling me. When I'm not so angry we'll talk about this." Ron said trying to be calm although his voice sounded as it was full of anger and hurt.

"Ok." Well today was definitely a much worse day than the one he woke up to. The one thing Harry couldn't handle was everyone falling apart on him. As long as Severus stayed with him he knew he would be fine, but with things so up in the air, Harry was seriously wondering. While he and Severus made love last hour which was a first for not only their relationship, but for Harry, he was worried about Severus' hot/cold attitude. He just wasn't sure if he could be good enough to keep Severus with him now that he had him. And the news of their relationship getting out, probably isn't going to help anything.

"Harry you know it might..." Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"For being such a know it all you don't know anything in this matter. Severus has such a strong powerful love that every relationship you ever have, combined would seem small in comparison. You have no idea because you've never seen us together and you've never seen the Severus I fell in love with."

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnegan, please go see the headmaster to sort this out." She said handing Harry the note looking quite angry with her lips pressed in a thin, firm. white line. She received a yes ma'am from each of them, before they silently got up to visit the headmaster. The walk there was silent but everyone was furious at someone else. And were just inches away from attacking each other.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A band of Gryffindor skipping class, I see."

"Actually we're on our way to the headmasters office but it's not like you would punished us even if we were skipping, because your precious boy toy is here with us." Severus looked absolutely scandalized, while Harry momentarily hid his face, before he mouthed I'm sorry to Severus, then put his head back into his hands.

"That will be quite enough Ms. Granger. I believe we should go to the headmasters office together, but do not believe that you will get away with that, Ms. Granger, that's defamation of character, and it will not be tolerated."

"But having sexual relations with a student is alright?"

"Ms. Granger you are dangerously close to expulsion." lucky for everyone, that kept her quite for the time being. Severus was in a very difficult spot, while he was a teacher and had responsibilities their he also had responsibilities to Harry and angering one of his friends would cause their break up for sure, and Severus was quite sure that he couldn't be away from Harry for any long measures of time. Thankfully everyone was quiet until Ron broke the silence by asking what the password was when they were mere feet away form the headmasters office.

"Super All Day Lollie" Severus told the statue disdainfully.

As they went up the stairs they found that the headmasters door was already open. And the headmaster was calmly waiting for them eating his stupid lemon drops, with a more serious than usual look on his face, but not overly serious. Harry handed the headmaster the note.

"This is not the way that a school week should start."

"I'll tell you sir." Hermione said politely "Seamus broke up with dean because he thinks he's in love with Harry, and Harry is supposedly in love with Professor Snape. And Professor Snape is a pervert and has Harry brainwashed into thinking that he's a dirty homo."

"Ms Granger, Hogwarts does not allow use of derogatory remarks or racism I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you from classes for seven days and you'll be missing the next two Hogsmade trips. I am extraordinarily disappointed in you, I thought that you were more mature than that." Severus had never heard such a serious tone come from the headmasters lips before.

"Furthermore I'm taking ten points from each of you for disrupting class, I suggest that you all work this out on your own."

'I'm sure things will work out just fine.' Seamus thought looking at his hated potions professor. Harry and Severus walked out of the room together but didn't talk until they got to the privacy of Severus' rooms.

"I'm sorry things went so badly, for you with your friends. I know how much they mean to you."

"It's not too bad, Ron's only upset that the I didn't tell him. Besides I'm more worried about you," Severus raised an eyebrow "I know that you don't like attention being drawn to you. I just didn't know how you'd take it, so how are you feeling about this?" Severus stayed very quiet.

"Please Severus, after everything we're going through we need to talk to each other, I know you didn't want anyone to know yet but, they do and we'll do the best we can to deal with it. I need you to tell me how you're feeling. I want to make if better if I can."

"I'm worried." Severus said. Harry just waited through the long pause hoping that Severus would continue. Severus took a seat on the chair that was next to the fireplace, and Harry sat on his lap, placing his arms loosely around Severus' neck.

"I'm worried that you'll be mocked or ridiculed or feel less than you are. I know how that feels because I went through it when I was young. I'm worried that things will be more difficult for you and you don't deserve that. I'm worried that you will see that I don't deserve you. Or that once you get to know me you'll see me as weak." Severus said turning his head away from Harry, not wanting him to see his face. He couldn't say anymore to Harry if he tried. That was the most he's bared his soul to anyone since he traded sides in the war.

"How could you think that, you're not weak, your one of the strongest people I know. And if you have weak moments then I'll be there for you as you're always their for me. That's what a relationship is, that's what I want our relationship to be."

Seamus was sneaking about in the dungeons looking for the potions lab, this would be a sure fire way to fix things and put Harry back on track. Seamus was happier now more than ever that his grandmother had been a potions master, and for her passing down all of her knowledge, books and ingredients.


	4. Chapter 4

As The Plot thickens

Chapt4

"Don't worry; I'm here to take care of you now. We will get through this together, I know that this is complicated but well get though it. One day at a time and if that seems like it's too overwhelming then we'll concentrate on getting through the day hour by hour. You'll see." Harry said to his lover trying to understand how a man that could so easily terrify his students and command respect from a room was so fragile with a soul that seems to be on the verge of shattering. However all of the boy wonders thoughts and confusion on the matter simply lost relevance when he seen the man before him gazing at him with a look of hope. It was a look unlike anything Harry had ever expected to see on his beloveds face.

"There's still one thing that I don't understand." Severus stopped and as always Harry waited for Severus to continue. However, after a few moments it was clear to the young man that his lover may need a little encouragement to say whatever it was that he felt needed to be said. Therefore, he slowly leaned in and gave the dark man a sweet chastised kiss.

"Go ahead, tell me."

"It's nothing. It was stupid." Severus didn't want to say anything that would upset his lover. He had just gotten him back and he didn't want to say something that would cause him to loose the raven haired boy yet again, he simply needed him too badly.

"Severus I don't know you middle name Snape I love you and anything that you have to say is important because I love you and want to know you in every since of the word. Nothing you say could be stupid, since it's just another part of who you are." Even after Harry said this, it took the older man a few moments to weigh what he said before he spoke again.

"You know that I was a loyal Death Eater when I was younger. Knowing all the horrendous unspeakable things that I've done how can you still love me, how can you even want me at all?"

"You were young and stupid. You were trying to hide from you past, trying to rise up above how you were raised. Moreover, I know that you not that person anymore, you never really were. You've done so well for yourself. I can't describe how proud of you that I am you've overcome so much." At this point Severus was in tears and Harry wasn't far behind. However, He figured that after everything that this was Severus' time. He needed to be strong for Severus. They stood that way in silence for about twenty moments just holding each other. The room was practically over flowing with raw emotion.

"I have to go, lunch is almost over and I still have to try to make up with Ron, and how I'm going to do that I still have no idea. Wish me luck." He said with a smile that he was hoping reached his ears. Harry knew that he should not be acting this way, but he knew he would not truly be happy until everything was as it was before. He wanted his cake and to eat it too. He did not want to have to choose between his lover and his friends. Nevertheless, it seemed that life would be once again plotting against him. He knew that fate was very busy but for some reason it seemed to Harry like she personally could not stand him. Severus' mask slid into place as his green-eyed angel prepared to leave. It wouldn't do for the young man to see him pouting. However, they were both aware of how full each of their schedules was and that was before they were found out by the whole wizarding world. Therefore, he watched the other man walk out to attempt some damage control. This left Severus wondering what it would be like to have a family where he had to bring lovers home. However, he had two pure blood parents who detested him. These were the thoughts that plagued the dark eyed man until his next class

Meanwhile

Harry was walking up from the dungeons thinking of ways to make this up to Ron and find a way to help Hermione to come to grips with this. In all actuality, he expected it to end up the other way with Ron mad at him for being disgusting. Harry had never really paid any detailed attention to the wizarding world when it came to courtship or any traditions really he was always busy with fending off attacks from psycho mass murderers well one mass murderer but one was plenty enough. As he was walking, he realized that fate wasn't done ruining his day yet. He found Draco Malfoy turning the corner, probably on his way to his common room.

"There you are Potter; I've been looking for you."

"Should I pretend to care or should I just skip to blowing you off, I prefer the latter." Harry said before starting up the stairs.

"You know Potter, you really should work on your social skills some people may simply think that your rude, rather than uneducated." The jaded youth turned so that he was facing the blond ready to tell the boy off when he looked into Dracos face and seen amusement; however, it didn't look malicious at all.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" the boy in question merely raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Don't play with me you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I would ask you for your permission to be frank with you, yes I know the expression, however I don't l respect you quiet enough yet." The younger boys face was unreadable as the other talked. "The new rumor going around the school, I know that it's true. I would have to be a complete idiot not to. Starting three months ago, my godfather's attitude did a total 360' I knew that either he had major break thorough in his potions research or he finally found someone to make him happy, the way that Brian did. Then when I caught him daydreaming while he was working on his latest experiment, then I knew."

"Severus is your godfather?"

"Yeah, but don't worry only since birth. Come on, I think we should talk." Harry looked at the youngest Malfoy with an incredulous look.

"You expect me to believe everything that you just said because you wove a story that I won't be able to check until tonight. How do I know that this isn't a trap? I expect that Voldemort will reward the person who brings me to him quite handsomely, am I wrong?"

"No, your not. So far, fate has decided to grace you. You see while Lucius Malfoy is my sire, Severus Snape is my father he taught me about compassion and the value of having good morals, that _it's not how you start but how you finish_ that matters most. It's with him that I pledge my loyalty."

"That must not be a very popular choice among your fellow Slytherins." Harry said trying to be as rude as possible so he wouldn't just be standing their like, an idiot trying to process what he just heard. He didn't want the other boy to know that he not believed what the boy said as truth but Draco had struck a cord in the heart of the youngest Potter. Family had always been the most important thing to Harry every since he could remember.

"Alright I'll go with you." He said surprisingly, with a touch of edge in his voice just so Draco would think he had gotten him believing him so easily. It was the first time in Harry's life that he felt anything remotely like envy towards Draco Malfoy. Yeah he'd had Sirius but it wasn't the same, not even close. Harry could tell that he had been being honest because of the sparkle in his eyes when he spoke of his beloved Godfather. Harry kept himself very aware of his surroundings as he trailed behind the flaxen haired boy. As they walked, the emerald-eyed boy found himself before a doorway, which reminded him a great deal of the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Slytherin." Draco said before allowing the younger boy to walk through the doorway. Harry knew that one of two things was about to happen

either it was an ambush waiting for him or he would see Slytherins sitting around torturing each other. When he entered the room, it looked just like the Gryffindor common room. There were a few study groups, but mostly it was kids hanging out with each other, they were actually acting like civilized human beings. While he knew that Slytherins were people too, it was something that was more of a subconscious knowledge. The Slytherins looked to see who had entered the room and quickly returned to their conversations, without even mentioning the raven-haired boy as far as he could tell. Which was extremely unusual for Harry to be left alone, it didn't even happen to him in Gryffindor tower. It wasn't even as if he was being ignored, it was more like they seen him as if he was equal to everyone else in the room. Draco was leading him to a set of arm chairs by the fireplace when a Slytherin girl who looked to be in her fourth maybe fifth year came up to them.

"Draco, I'm sorry to bother you I know that you're busy, but I wanted to know if you could help with my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework." She said in a slightly apologetic tone.

"Of course, once I'm finished with my discussion with Mr. Potter." Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy was actually showing respect for him in front of the other Slytherins. With a quite thank you, she went back to where ever she came from. Malfoy invited Harry to sit down, which he accepted.

"Listen Harry-" Malfoy was cut off by Blaise Zambini coming up to him handing him a folded bit of Parchment. The older teen quickly read it and wrote a reply before sending it back with the messenger.

"Sorry about that things are rather busy around…here." Harry turned to see what had gotten the blonds attention and seen a first year boy a black eye and a slap mark across each cheek. "Excuse me." He was only a few steps away when the frightened young lad ran up to Malfoy. Since The Malfoy heir was only two feet away from him he heard everything that they said.

"What's going on Tommy?"

"I got cornered by Langsly and O'Riley they said that a Mudblood like me didn't belong in the noble house of Salazar Slytherin." The boy barely managed to sob out his story. Harry couldn't believe it, this is the lowest thing Malfoy had ever done. Honestly getting someone to pretend to have been beat up just to gain his support for whatever it is that he wanted. Malfoy managed to shock him for probably the 13th time today by announcing that they would have to find another time for them to meet as he had something urgent to take care of. Which the youngest Potter was willing to bet had something to do with the young boy that Draco was talking with. Before Malfoy left, he welcomed Harry to hang around, and told him the password. Nevertheless, he followed the group of six out the door a few minutes after their departure; Malfoy was the only one out of the group who didn't look like he was built like a house. As Harry was leaving the Slytherin common room, he found a familiar dark shadow looming not far from where he was standing.

"What were you doing in the Slytherin common room?" Severus asked in an unsure voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry said a half amazed half-shocked grin. "How is your free period going?"

"It could be better." Severus said seductively.

"Who is Brian?" Harry asked unexpectedly.

"I don't think that that is a subject that we should discuss right now, excuse me." Severus said and he strode off, by the time Harrys brain caught up with what had happened his lover was nowhere in sight. When he looked at his watch, he seen that he had missed transfiguration and his Charms class was nearly over. How had he and Malfoy managed to stay civil to each other for nearly three hours? Moreover, why was it that he and the right of those Slytherins in classes? He began trudging his way out of the dungeons. Today was full of questions and every time he had one question answered two more popped up in its place. Strangely, all the questions seemed to be pointing to the same place; however, that place was nowhere near the place he was currently in.

The biggest question on his mind was what was the deal with Brian? Who was he and why did is name strike so much pain into his lovers face? Did Malfoy mention him to cause a fight because he secretly didn't want them together? If everyone in Slytherin was in on the plan it would explain why they acted the way that they had earlier. The Gryffindors thoughts came to a screeching halt when he seen his Transfiguration teacher walking up to him. Damn that would be just his luck to skip her class then to have to run into her. It was times like this when he knew without a doubt, that Fate hated him.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Are you feeling any better? I saw to it that Mr. Weasley collected your homework." This was the exact point when Harry became convinced that he had somehow managed to enter into that Twilit Zone show that his cousin Dudley always used to watch.

"Yes, Ma'am I'm feeling somewhat better. However, it was touch and go for a while." He replied looked quite pitiful.

"Yes so I heard."

"So what brings you out of the Classroom, during the last class of the day, Professor?"

"One of the students injured himself so I needed to take him to the infirmary. Well I had best be off. Do come to class tomorrow, but only if you feel up to it."

"Ok thank you Professor." Harry decided that classes simply weren't worth going today. As way to the oak tree by the lake, he tried to figure out who it was that covered for him. It couldn't have been Severus, he hadn't any idea where he was, besides he had too much integrity to lie to McGonagall. He sat there for several minutes before his over used brain sunk into oblivion. When Harry awoke, he saw that it had just turned to evening. He hurried to the Great Hall seeing that he was already 15 minutes late for supper. As he was walking toward Gryffindor table, he heard someone call out his name. When he turned to see who it was, all he could manage to see was the top of his ginger haired friends head.

"What's going on?" Harry asked his friend confused "I thought that you and I were having a row."

"Yeah and rightly so, but just 'cuz were fighting doesn't mean that I don't care when you go missing for several hours. I know that I've sorta been avoiding you, but I just needed some space you know. I think that we should talk about this after dinner so we can get away from all the nosey people of the Great Hall."

"Cool." Harry responded. Today hadn't gone very well for him, but perhaps tonight would go better. As they made their way to their seats, Harry casually glanced at the spot where Hermione should have been, however it seems that she was conveniently absent.

Harry and Ron where sitting their eating when Harry began to go into a cold sweat, not a minute later Harry lost consciousness. Everyone in the room began to panic, expect Ron who was levitating his friend to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey, and Professors McGonagall and Snape quickly followed him. The headmaster made his was to the infirmary as soon as he calmed down the students.

To anyone who didn't believe the rumors the quickly learned the truth about Harry and Severus' relationship. When the seasoned Potions Master wasn't teaching classes he was researching what his lover was poisoned with, coming by often to check on if Harry had made a progress. However, things didn't look good. His symptoms were, coughing, spiting up mucus, and vomiting as well as having a high fever while his skin felt cold to the touch, as well as cold sweating and clammy skin. After calling in several medwizards and mediwitches, they all agreed that he had somehow managed to contract the Muggle flu. Harry had been in a coma for four days and three nights. From what Severus could guess was that whatever the Harry had been poisoned with he had thrown up before it had a chance to get into his system. However, that seemed to be as far as fate was willing to help Harry. A wizard catching a Muggle decease was quite serious, and nearly always fatal.


	5. Chapter 5

As The Plot Thickens ch5

Once Seamus found out that Harry had been sent to the hospital wing he was consumed with guilt. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong with his potion. He certainly couldn't see what about it would cause his beloved any illness. Unless of course, Harry was allergic to one of the ingredients. That or if Harry had, charms cast upon him to keep other from jinxing and or poisoning him. It would make since, after all he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone one that he was close with must have put tons of enchantments on him to keep all of the freaks from hurting him. Seamus decided to do the honorable thing for the first time since this whole thing started. The Irish boy walked up to Professor Dumbledores door gathering his nerve before he knocked on the door. However, he simply wasn't thinking properly, which caused him to do something that wouldn't even happen in one of his worst nightmares. He walked right through the door without knocking and addressed the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'It's my fault, Harrys dieing and it's entirely my fault, send me to Azkaban Prison if you must but please allow me to help my precious angel return to his former state of health." Seamus announced loudly. It wasn't until he was done that he realized that the blue-eyed wizard was not alone. Sitting in front of him was both his and Slytherins head of house as well as mad-eye Moody and Madam Pomfrey as well as the former professor Lupin. When Severus heard the boy's confession, it took everyone in the room minus Albus to keep the young Potions Master from killing the student before him.

"I think that it would be best if everyone left except of course Poppy so we might be able to wake Mr. Potter from his coma, sooner rather than later." All the time he was talking, he was looking at Seamus with a very disappointed look on his face. Anyone who knew the headmaster knew that when he gave you his disappointed look you had hit rock bottom. Only disappointment wasn't the only thing etched into the old mans face. There was also a glint of anger in his blue eyes, which almost frightened him beyond reason. However he slowly made his was to the seat the Lupin was sitting at just a few minutes ago, while making sure to stay as far from Snape as humanly possible. All the teacher had to work together to create a barrier behind Severus to keep him from once again trying to attack the boy.

"Now Mr. Finnegan would you kindly enlighten me to you side of the event start from the very beginning." He said with a steely edge in his voice unlike anything that the lad had ever heard before.

"There's not really a lot to tell, I mean it all happened so fast. I went from being a regular teenager to being completely unsatisfied about everything." He had to stop talking because his sobs were making him hard to be understood "anyway one day Harry tells us that he's been seeing this bloke and that he was really in love with him, but for some reason the Git was trying to be noble and broke up with him. He told Dean and me that he wanted to make him jealous. At first I was sorta unsure weather or not I should do it, but when he told me that it was Snape-"

"Professor Snape."

"Right Professor Snape, anyway, when I found out who it was I was totally in. I thought it was be cool to play with him mind a little. However when Harry and I were pretending I seen how attentive he was when he was heart broken and acting, I could only imagine what it would be like it he really looking at me with the sort of longing that he used when he was looking at Snape. Then I decided that Snape wasn't good enough for Harry so I chose to break up with Dean in favor of courting my green-eyed wonder. However, I did it during Transifiguration, which led to Hermione not talking to Harry, for Ron to be at a stand off with him, and with everyone else finding out about the relationship. When I heard him say that, he really truly loved Professor Snape I just sort of cracked. I mean I figured that the only reason why Harry thought that he loved him was because he didn't really know what it was. I mean I've heard him talk to Ron and Hermione about his life at his relatives' house. I decided to brew him a Potion that I got from my grandmother who was a Potions mistress, to get through to him. The potion was to make him see thing as they truly were it would cause a telepathic bond to anyone who he spent at least twenty minutes with when their weren't many people in the room. I always thought that it was a brilliant potion but I couldn't ever find a good reason to use it, well good enough to make me brew such a complicated potion anyway. I mean-"

"Mr. Finnegan, if you will continue with the rest of yours story I would greatly appreciate it."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I figured that if I could get Harry to find out about what it is that Professor Snape really thinks about him then I'd have a chance of falling into his good graces. I mean I would have saved him from making a huge mistake so it would have been as if he owed me one. Which I know seems kinda arrogant but you can't really understand it until you have Harry stare at you with his shiny emerald eyes so full of hope and innocence. It does something to a person I can't describe it. Anyway, I filled a goblet and told the house elves that I heard a Slytherin was going to try to poison him, and if he ingested it, he'd have already had the antidote. The elf was more that willing to help me out. Then I seen Harry starting to convulse and I tried to figure out if it was my potion, that did it and how. Then I decided to come to you to try to find a way to help you find a cure for him. That's pretty much it, Sir."

"I hope that you realize the full implications of your actions, Mr. Finnegan. However, I am glad that you decided to come clean with me on the matter. I think that it would be best if you left Madam Pomfrey and I alone to discuss this new discovery and if anything you said, can be used to help our Mr. Potter."

"Thank you sir, for your time." As he walked out of the room, it seemed as if a new trail of tears was falling down his cheeks.

Harry woke up to such a silence that he wasn't sure if he wanted to open his eyes. However when he did open them he wished he had gone with his original feeling and kept them closed, because as they opened a violent wave a nausea hit him causing him to vomit over the side of his bed. He continued to vomit for several minutes that to the ill teenager seemed like hours. When he finally got his stomach under control, he noticed that he was in the hospital wing, alone. Which surprised him he expected at least someone to be their with him. In his fit of vulnerability, he wondered Severus had been to visit him at least once, probably not though; it would ruin his reputation for being a heartless bastard. Harry went to lie back down when a new wave of nausea hit him stronger than the first. When he ceased said activity he wiped his mouth, and since his brow felt wet he wiped this too, which was nearly drenched in sweat. As Harry felt the back of his hand to his brow, he couldn't think of a time that he'd ever woken up with a temperature this high, unless he was having a vision about Voldemort killing a bunch of people. Although with all the other things that were wrong with him he could immediately tell that was wrong with him, he knew that his visions didn't have anything to do with this. He also thought that do to his strange symptoms that he'd been for some time.

If he didn't know better he would think that he had the flu, which was ridiculous. Because Hermione told him about a boy who was a prefect at Hogwarts, twelve years ago who contracted a Muggle cold and died a week before his graduation, apparently on the rare chance that a wizard got a Muggle disease it was nearly always fatal, she had read it Hogwarts, A History. Man he really needed to read that book. He sat their laying on his pillow breaking out into a new sweat while wondering when Madam Pomfrey would be here to tell him what was wrong with him so she could treat him and he could attempt to get back to his effort at living a normal life. Right as Harry was beginning to be convinced that he was on his own today he heard near silent footsteps that didn't sound like those of the school nurse. When he turned his head to see who it was, he found his lover looking at him with worry written so clearly across his face that Harry wondered how it was possible that he could think that Severus didn't care for him. The Potions Master quickly cast a cleaning charm before he ended up contributing to the mess at his lovers' side.

"Hey you." Severus said trying to be more playful than he felt, and the teen could tell. Harry opened his mouth to say something but as the muscles in his throat began to contract, he started coughing up horribly leaving the head of Slytherin house to find a pitcher and cup to conjure water into.

"Thanks." Harry said with a loving look in his eyes, watching his lover come sit beside him. "So what's wrong with me and how much longer will I have to be here? Please tell me that theirs a spell that you can cast on me that'll make me as right as rain in a few minutes."

His look of hope turned to a look of sadness when he seen the remaining color drain from his lovers already pale face. Severus paused from stroking his young lovers' hair for a moment, however that second was long enough to clue Harry in that what ever his illness was, was worse than he had formerly thought. When the ebony haired man gazed into his eyes he could see that the truth his lover was about to give him was going to be painful.

"Harry there is something that we need to have a discussion about. I know that this is a delicate state of affairs to begin with, but I'm afraid in a matter like this the Headmaster had no choice but to bring your relatives up to date on what is occurring. And _requested_ that they come down to see you."

"Jeez Severus your acting like Dumbledore is making them come down to visit me one last time before I die. While I feel bad I don't feel like I'm dieing, well not quite." The green-eyed wonder said cutting the older man off. Severus however quickly looked away causing Harry to worry.

"I'm not am I?" Harry said his voice starting to quiver ever so slightly.

"No, no of course not, I'm going to locate a means to aid you through his, I assure you."

"I can't handle the suspense any longer, please tell me what's wrong with me, be honest how bad is it?"

"Well, we haven't seemed to figure out how but you've some how managed to contract the Muggle influenza virus. As for how bad it is, the more powerful the wizard the further at risk the person is to well..."

Even after he trailed off, he could hear the boy in the bed whisper the word death so quietly that he almost missed it, however he didn't and when he heard it, the word caused him to cringe rather visibly.

"I've been in my laboratory since they couldn't find out what was wrong with you. I've been running samples and experimenting with new formulas. I've only been here to see you six times to visit in the last two days. The first two day you were under quarantine, they weren't certain what was ailing with you and they didn't want to risk you passing on what ever you had to anyone. Don't worry your not contagious anymore, Poppy is quite good at was she does I assure you." As Harry tried to take in all that the man before him had to say he could tell that the longer he talked, the harder it was for him to say what they both needed to hear. They both knew that Harry would take it better if it was Severus telling him than anyone else. Then to the Gryffindors shame, he began to cry.

"No… that's not possible…. Hermione told me… that…no…I don't want to die I'm

too young." Severus watched the tears falling from a face that should be too young to know such pain. He sat there for several moments unsure of what to do, before he remembered what his mother used to do with him when he was upset or scared. He wrapped the younger man up in his arms as tight as he could manage pouring all of his love into that hug. Harry managed to cry himself to sleep, which gave the Slytherin head of house a way out of the room so he could continue working on a cure for his lover, after he kissed his lovers forehead. As he strode down to his workroom, he briefly thought that perhaps this was Merlins way of saying that after all of the horrible things that he had done he didn't deserve this type of happiness. Although he quickly shook this thought free from his head knowing that Harry would be severely disappointed with him for entertaining such thoughts.

Draco Malfoy was not in a very good mood; in fact the flaxen haired young man was willing to admit that his current disposition was down right frightful. Things this week just weren't willing to cooperate with him. Every time his plans went two steps forward they took six steps back. Why was it that fate continued to make Severus Snape her personal punching bag? Personally Draco figured that after everything that his godfather had done to help in the first war she rather owed him. This whole lifetime of penance thing was entirely over rated in the teens opinion. Yeah the guy made some bad, ok several exceedingly stupid decisions, when he was younger, but didn't mean that he should have to spend his whole life trying to make up for them. Sometimes he couldn't figure out the complex mind of his godfather. The heir to the Malfoy legacy could not figure out why fate was being so cruel to a man, who had worked so hard for the greater good. After all, it's not how you start but how you finish that matters. He continued to walk while looking at the ground lost in his thoughts when he ran into a warm solid figure, which broke his fall. When he looked up he seen his godfathers penetrating glare upon him.

"Oh, hello Uncle Severus. How are you?"

"Fine." He said curtly waiting for his godson to get off from him.

"Where are you headed to? Your lab I suppose?"

"Indeed. Why are you running over innocent bystanders over?" he asked as they walked though the dungeons.

"Lost in thought, so how is Harry doing?"

"There hasn't really been a change in condition."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you find a way around all of this. Listen I would walk with you the rest of the way but I really have somewhere else to be, I will see you tonight wont I?" Severus nodded his head in affirmative.

For the next several weeks the whole school was on standstill. Once the Daily Prophet found out that The-Boy-Who-Lived was dieing from a Muggle disease, it wrote an expose about the Harry Potter, and whom it was that they were going to get to kill the Dark lord this time. To say that the newspaper got a few angry letters was putting it lightly, very lightly.

"Ron we need to go make an appearance in the Great Hall or everyone is going to start crazy rumors, which I'm sure will end up at the ministry and the Prophet. Both of which will probably come to Hogwarts with the excuse that they need to check them out."

Since Harry had been sent to the infirmary Hermione had been beside herself. She couldn't even immerse herself in her many tomes, and she often found that dazing in and out of a lesson was the best way to make time pass so she and Ron could go to the doors of the hospital wing and wait for some answers on what was going on. It had been five days since the incident and no one would comment to them on what was going on, nor had anyone made any sort of public announcement. While Ron had taken even more extreme measures, he'd stopped eating and he took up getting into fistfights with anyone. However the teachers were afraid to give either of them detentions. As the Gryffindor, seventh year sat on her best friends bed trying to get him up for breakfast she looked down at the paper that her Ancient Runes teacher had owled her that morning. It had a big fat D on the paper along with a note asking her to come see him. When Ron finally stumbled out of bed Hermione was already holding his clothes ready to go. He nearly stumbled into her before he started to disrobe and changed into his fresh clothes. As he woke up his facial expression changed from fatigue to despondence. They both walked together down the boys stairwell to find Professor McGonagall leaning against one of the couches by the fireplace.

"Oh my, Professor, I could have sworn that we had another fifteen minutes until we had to be to transfiguration. I'm so sorry." That last part was barely audible because of her uncontrollable sobs. The Transfiguration teacher wrapped her arms around her holding her into a tight hug. Everyone on staff knew that sooner or later that the two Gryffindors would reach their breaking point and it seems like it had finally come.

"No, Ms. Granger classes have not yet begun, however I need to speak with Mr. Weasley and yourself." She said releasing Hermione who grabbed Rons hand and followed her out of the room. Once they left the tower it came apparent to both students that they were headed to the infirmary; however neither were sure whether they should be relieved by their discovery or not. As they reached the doors Professor McGonagall turn to them with a grim expression on her face, leaving Ron and Hermione terrified of what was going to go come out of their professors mouth.


End file.
